Ice cream Trolley
by Chocolate133
Summary: Mature Material, you are warned! A short story of Hinata/Kakashi during a hot, summer's day; what happens when Kakashi decides to get some ice cream?


**First attempt at fluff and lemon fanfics, I hope it's okay. :/ **

It was 37 degrees and it was so hot that nobody even bothered going out – Was it even possible for the village to get this hot? Hinata thought to herself as droplets of sweat rolled down her neck.

Not only was there heat, it was also humid; **Hot, wet and humid**. It was sunday and everybody stayed in their apartments, watching movies, chatting online, and enjoying the rest of the day in air-conditioned rooms while she was here selling ice cream.

Hinata stood behind the ice cream trolley, barely covered by the tiny umbrella beside the stall. She rolled up her sleeves, heck – she didn't even wear a bra but it was noon and the sun was glaring at the flushed girl with all its mite.

And that was it, Hinata couldn't take it anymore; she looked around the empty streets. _Good, there's nobody._

Or so she thought.

The purple-haired waitress slowly crept her hand under the mid-thigh skirt, her fingers already touching the dampness of her inner-thigh, and she grasped onto the black thong, pulling it down her legs. A patch of warm substance left her heat and Hinata was so tempted to start finger fucking herself but stopped when she saw a masculine figure walking towards the ice cream stall.

_Fuck_, she murmured; she quickly stepped aside from her underwear, picked it up into a ball and shoved it into one of the trolley compartments.

Hinata looked at the 'masculine figure whom is now Kakashi.

"H-hell-lo, Kak-kaka-shi Sen-sensei." Hinata stuttered, returning back to her shy behavior.

The jounin stared at the girl with a tint of surprise. Despite having an EQ of a 12 year old, Hinata has grown. **A lot**.

Instead of having a height of 5'2, she is now a full-grown woman of 5'9. Her long legs are well defined and shaved. The purple min-skirt was fitted against her hips, her butt sticking out and _Oh, were they touchable. _Hinata's small, pert breasts are now grown into a tempting Double D, though they were strained within the sleeveless white blouse.

"H-how may I he-help you?" Hinata slid open the refrigerated ice cream.

"A scoop of strawberry please." Kakashi handed the cash to Hinata. As the purple-haired girl reached for a cone, a dog ran towards her, making her off-balanced and which resulted with the scooped ice-cream falling.

"Wah-" Hinata exclaimed as a portion of the strawberry substance land on her left breast.

Kakashi twitched; Hinata wasn't wearing a bra. The dark brown nipple was clearly shown through the shirt and was very well erected too.

Hinata blushed,

"So-sorry, I-I wi-will ge-get you another scoo-scoop, Sen-sensei."

Kakashi smirked,

"That's okay Hinata, let me help you clean up." Before Hinata could resist his offer, Kakashi grabbed a napkin and started wiping the pink stain of Hinata's shirt.

Hinata bit her lip as she looked at the jounin. Kakashi pressed the napkin against the well-erected nipple and pinched it,

"Ah, sensei!" Hinata threw her head back, sticking her bust out even more. Kakashi then went forward and gently licked the ice cream off the girl's tits.

Hinata yelped, jumping back and was too stunned to say anything. Kakashi just smirked and took the filled ice cream cone away from the waitress.

"Thank you for the ice cream, Hinata-chan~"

Hinata blushed, she was very aroused.

_Two could play a game,_ She evilly thought while Kakashi sat on the bench across, watching at her with lust.

Hinata climbed on top of the trolley, sitting on the glassed refrigerated ice cream. Kakashi raised his eyebrows and continued licking his cone but immediately stopped when Hinata spread her long legs, showing Kakashi a perfect view of her shaven sex.

"Kakashi-sensei." The girl said seductively, "I seem to have a problem with the trolley." Hinata unbuttoned her blouse, giving a clear view of her erected nipples. Kakashi's eyes widened at the scenery.

"Can you come over and help me out?" Hinata licked her fingers while pinching her brown nipples, moaning every so often. Kakashi slowly walked over to the stall, pretending as if nothing has happened.

"What seems to be the problem, Hinata?" Kakashi stood still while the tension rose in his erected penis.

"Well, the umbrella can't seem to cover me from the sun," Hinata stood on the trolley, pretending to adjust the umbrella. "Do you think you could hold the trolley still while I fix it?" Hinata looked down at the aroused man.

"No problem~" Kakashi looked up at her, only to be greeted with the view of her vagina. As Hinata tried to 'fix' the umbrella, she spread her legs further apart and stuck her firm ass out.

Kakashi groaned, she was _so fuckable. _He didn't care anymore, not about his reputation and not about his role as a teacher. He slipped his un-gloved fingers up the tiny skirt and slowly, entered his middle finger up Hinata's sex.

Hinata gasped, moaning out and sticking her ass out even more, giving Kakashi a better reach of her woman hood.

Kakashi slipped up another finger into the already wet and moist cervix.

"Ugh, sensei!" Hinata cried out seductively, making Kakashi even harder. His fingers slid in and out, in and out and every time, drawing Hinata's cum out.

The jounin pulled Hinata off the trolley, making her stand on her feet.

"Lift up your skirt." Hinata did as she was told, revealing her firm butt and soaked sex. Kakashi then took the chocolate filled spoon from the sauce bowl and inserted it into Hinata's womb, slipping it in and out.

"FASTER! Don't STOP-Aghh!" Hinata started riding the silver spoon as she fiddled her swollen nipples through her blouse. Kakashi stopped and took the spoon out of the dripping sex. He took the silverware into his mouth and sucked it dry.

"You are so delicious." Hinata blushed and whimpered, wanting even more. Kakashi went down, slowly removing his mask, grabbed Hinata by her hips and started tongue fucking her.

"DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, KAKA-" Hinata screamed as she reached her climax, exploding onto Kakashi, her cum now all over his face. The silver-haired jounin wiped his face clean with a napkin and looked at the time,

"Thanks for the ice cream, Hinata-chan~ I'll be back _**tomorrow**_."

Hinata buttoned up back her blouse, she couldn't help but think of what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
